


More of Everything

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Emotions, F/M, False Identity, Feelings, Happy Ending, Kaiba Seto Being an Asshole, Kaiba Seto egotisical, Kaiba's prospective, Love Story, One Shot, POV Kaiba Seto, Reader-Insert, Romance, learning to give, learning to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: Kaiba doesn't have successful relationships. So when faced with a choice who to date next, Joey decides to call him out on his dating habits. Kaiba, not wanting to believe that Joey could be right about anything decides to prove him wrong when he finds himself in your small apartment. Yet, the CEO never expected things to go so far or for him to become addicted to the relationship you provided. Now Kaiba finds himself between two worlds, the reality of his image in Japan and one he painted of himself to you. Trying to keep both, he doesn't realize what it can cost him.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	More of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> One of those one-shots where the emotions need to be expressed. I hope all of you like it!

Seto Kaiba had dated many women of all shapes, types and kept relatively to the higher classes of society. The elder Kaiba also had many ‘flings’ as well, why shouldn’t he, he was Seto Kaiba after all, near everyone wanted him, and he had a large pick of the flock. Then one day, while he was sitting with Yugi, trying out a new game the other man had invented, Joey decided to pop-up. Kaiba was in the middle of talking about how he wasn’t sure if he should date the model or the daughter of foreign business associate when the mutt gave his unwanted opinion.

_“Of course, that would be your dilemma. Picking someone who would only look good on your arm or work in your favor business wise.”_

It was a jab Kaiba took high offense too. He didn’t bother with unintelligent women, usually, but Seto Kaiba did not date anyone who would bore him. Quickly, he defended his honor stating that he did date women based on more than looks and status and that the blond was green with envy.

_“Ahuh, so why is it your relationships never last longer than a few months at best. Face it Kaiba, you only pick those who are to serve a purpose.”_

Kaiba looked at Yugi to back him up but the smaller man just looked away and mumbled about wanting to get back to the game. Kaiba was more than offended at this point and nearly lost his temper when Joey continued onto saying that the CEO knew nothing of romance or love. However, through the years of adulthood Kaiba learned to tame his temper and rather than flip a table he walked away. Once home he called his brother on a video chat and asked him what he thought of his relationships.

_“That’s what they were? Eh, I’m still glad I didn’t get to know them better as you have a habit of dumping them when someone pops up that can benefit you better.”_

Kaiba hung up instantly. They couldn’t be right, Kaiba had enjoyed his relationships and only left the situation when he found a flaw he could not ignore. At least that was what he told himself as went on a date with that model. After a month into the relationship he asked her what she thought of the two of them being together.

 _“It’s equally benefitable.”_ She applied her lipstick and smiled at him. _“You have a pretty face on your arm who is popular with the younger generation making your name still relevant and I get to network. Just if you expect a trophy wife, I rather not have kids. But I promise to be loyal and turn a blind eye to your affairs if the payout is good.”_

He quickly moved onto the daughter of the associate. Since it was a bit more dangerous dating her in a business sense, he waited near three months before asking what she thought of the relationship.

_“I mean, you’re nicer than I thought you’d be. It’s nice having someone who is willing to put in a little effort. Make’s for great marketing if we marry and merge companies. Afterall, isn’t this what it’s all about? Keeping status and the company bloodline strong?”_

Kaiba was insulted. He thought he was putting in more than just ‘a little effort’. That relationship also ended quickly. Everyone, even those he dated, thought he only dated them for some type of gain. The CEO didn’t pick them because of that, no, they were all safe choices. They all had wealth, influence and some type of power. He wouldn’t have had to worry about them looking at him for a meal ticket or affairs as they had just as much to lose if a divorce ever came up.

A few months passed before he would see the blond again, this time at a tournament in the United States hosted by Industrial Illusions. Yugi was also there and he seemed excited to have the three of them together. They were to perform the opening duels to get the crowd hyped. It of course worked and of course Yugi won. As they made their way to the hotel Joey once more opened his big month.

 _“So, you ended up dating both I heard. What happened? Not to your qualifications? Too poor, not enough power or not good looking enough?”_ Joey would have continued his teasing but a hand on his arm by Yugi stopped him. The blond was confused, Yugi had a sorrowful expression. Looking over there was a distant expression on Kaiba’s face. Joey felt a sting of guilt.

The brunette would have never considered himself shallow, he had known what it felt like to be judged harshly by those around him. _“Am I truly that shallow?”_ Kaiba wasn’t talking to anyone, but more to himself. The corporation giant never thought saying those words aloud would put him in such a situation he never thought he would find himself dreading.

Phthalo eyes scanned the small bedroom. There was too much stuff for the small room. While he did appreciate the size of the bed and the massive desk with a ton of gaming related items there was the whole problem of not knowing where he was. Not only that, but he was down to only his boxers, feeling exposed as his scars were open to the unknown world. Then there was the animal on the bed. A young, probably a puppy as it didn’t look full grown, German Sheppard stared at him by his feet, tail wagging.

As he continued to scan the room, he found a number of little statues of fairy like creatures and dragons. Slowly he felt his anxiety go up, not due to being in an unknown home, if he found his phone, he would be able to leave when he wanted, so no it wasn’t the unknown. Due to the small size of the bedroom there seemed to be an ungodly amount of clutter. The room was a wreck in his opinion, a strong urge to clean was starting to weight over him, an urge he got when only walking into Mokuba’s teenage mess.

As he moved the dog perked up onto its legs and went running, barking as it did so. Kaiba frowned as he looked around for his remaining clothing. They were nowhere in sight. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. This would be the last time he ever listened to the mutt’s suggestion of drinking. From the corner of his eye he noticed something. His reflection. Eyebrows narrowed into as he walked towards the hanging mirror and then his eye twitched. His whole neck and upper body were covered in small bruises. Everywhere he looked there was another hickey. Rubbing his temples, he groaned, knowing he would now have to get tested.

_“Umm, excuse me?”_

Kaiba paused from the voice. Looking over his shoulder he saw you, trying to hide most of yourself on the other side of the doorframe. You were blushing terribly.

_“Would you like coffee with breakfast as you wait for your clothes to be dried?”_

As he turned to face you, he watched as your face turned bright red and looked down at the dog that re-entered the room and started circling him.

 _“I take it dark and bitter.”_ He glared at the dog as it licked his hand.

 _“Nietzsche! Sitz!”_ You called at the dog who listened, but whined. As he raised an eyebrow at you, he saw your face get redder.

 _“I’m a bit of a nerd who wanted my German Sheppard to know Deutsch.”_ You mumbled.

Since you had moved to call at the dog, Kaiba was able to observe that your neck looked just as wounded as his although your hickeys were bigger.

 _“I’ll be in the kitchen. The bathroom is free if you’d like to shower.”_ You patted your leg and the dog came to you. Kaiba’s eyebrows went up when he noticed the bruise on your thigh that looked suspiciously like his hand print. Part of him was beginning to wish he could recall last night as it seemed it had outdone himself in his performance.

He took you up on your offer and found the bathroom with little effort. The apartment was rather small as a whole. He wasted no time in getting into the shower and as the hot water hit him he focused on recalling the night before.

Wheeler had suggested drinks, he agreed wanting to forget his flaws that he didn’t realize he had. Slowly, the evens of the night were starting to come to him when there was a knock on the door. Glaring at the interruption he listened as you called out, asking him if he wanted his underwear cleaned. To have clean clothes, Kaiba could forgive the interruption this once. He allowed you to retrieve them and found himself amused as you quickly ran in and out.

But how did he even get here. As he ran the shampoo through his hair more of the night before came to him. He was in his fifth drink in, Wheeler had ordered him something called a _Long-Island Ice Tea_ which tasted like it had nothing in it, so he had maybe four of them besides his scotch. He would need to look up the drink later. Then he remembered you, being painfully shy as your friends encouraged you to talk to someone at the bar, and that was when Joey had suggested it. That he, Kaiba, go up and talk with you.

Kaiba had at first refused, and then Wheeler had to bring up his shallow like traits. At that point it became a personal challenge and he did go up to you. You blushed throughout the whole conversation and from your nervousness you ended up ordering the same drink as him three times yourself.

Then you became bold. The CEO paused in the shower as bits of the night replayed before him. It wasn’t just here the both of you commit such an sinful act. Kaiba had started it, you had finished it, in the bathroom stall, then in the back of a taxi. Phthalo eyes went wide as he counted every place and every time. There was the streetlight in the front of the apartment building, then the elevator, before the hallway and the bedroom. The CEO now understood why you were a blushing mess, both of you were _public_ with your lust. Mild panic sat in when he tried to remember if anyone besides the taxi driver witness such a thing. There was a slight relief when he remembered paying the driver to pull over and had him take a walk, but were there cameras in the elevator and hallway?

Kaiba wanted to kick himself in the ass. This was the hugest fuckup of his life. No matter how pleasurable it might have been. Growling at himself, he finished the shower and wrapped the towel around him. Coming out he found you quickly, you were ironing his shirt and slacks. Behind you was in deed the breakfast you offered.

Now that you couldn’t hide, Kaiba scanned you over. He had left his mark all over you. Clearly the CEO lost his self-control. As his eyes scanned you over, he hadn’t noticed at first but his breathing became heavy, but he paused when he felt himself licking his lips and your wide-eyed stare with that, adorable? Ah, to him it was at least, adorable blush that was now running down your neck.

You cleared your throat and told him that only his underwear remained to be dried. Kaiba smirked as he walked over to the small table and began to eat, his eyes never leaving your face. You began to fidget before grabbing a plate for yourself and joining him on the opposite side of the table. As you ate, which you were clearly struggling with not looking at him as your face stayed the cherry color, the CEO couldn’t help but feel smug. If memory was correct, then at least six time he had taken you, six time you had lost yourself to him and six times he had been victorious in making you climax.

Seto Kaiba always thought himself an amazing lover any woman should be grateful for, but it was always refreshing to prove he was right. As he took a sip of the coffee him looked down at it rather impressed. There was no sugar and it was dark. Then his gaze turned to the plate and his eyebrow once more went up. From the plate alone he could see you were an over achiever.

Eggs, a pancake, a waffle, bacon, both Canadian and American, sausage, potatoes, grilled tomatoes, what he could only assume was American grits, and fruit. There was very little of each. Turning his gaze to the counter he saw there was far more waiting should he want more of what he enjoyed. The willingness to wash his clothes, the ironing, the cooking, and the catering to his whims. Of course.

You were trying to get him to at least be interested in you if not stay longer. He took another sip as his smirk widen. Kaiba could feel your eyes on him. Quickly he snapped his gaze back at you to watch as you panicked and went back to your food, face pinked as you looked guilty at your food.

 _“What’s your name?”_ Seto wasn’t going to bother trying to remember that as he couldn’t remember the conversations you both had, only what happened.

Shyly you introduced yourself before kindly asking for his name.

So many choices Kaiba was being offered. Should he tell you his name, his full name, or should he use an ails in case you wanted to sue him for unsavory reasons. See how you were an American…

 _“Seth.”_ The CEO would rather play it safe. _“I am going to be blunt; do you have any diseases I should know about?”_

You looked at him mortified. “N _-No! I swear I don’t! I go to the doctors regularly! N-not that I need to get checked, I mean basic blood work to ensure I am good health! I swear it had been years…since…”_ You silenced yourself by shoving a fork filled with food into your mouth.

Kaiba was very amused _. “Years? Well that explains last night.”_

You turned the darkness shade of red he had ever seen you turn as you looked ready to die in your seat. You were very entertaining to say the least.

However, a frown did come to Kaiba’s face. Wheeler’s words echoed at him from the back of his mind like a ghost. He only dated those who would benefit him and the company? Looking around, it was clear you would come with zero benefits. Slowly his smirk returned, he would prove the mutt wrong.

_“Do you have dinner plans tonight?”_

You shook your head. Kaiba chuckled _. “Now you do.”_

That’s how it started. Kaiba thought the relationship would last a year at most. The CEO would have counted it as only being a few months really, as he travelled back and forth between Japan and the United States. The whole thing was to prove a point that he could have a relationship with no foreseeable gain. At first, he thought it would be completely physical, but sober you wasn’t quick to bed. Most of his visits had him sitting on the uncomfortable couch of yours talking about personal pastimes, pleasures and other enjoyments. He was resistant at first, until you asked him if you were just a one-stop shop to him, you clearly wanted more than just good sex.

If Kaiba was to prove Joey wrong, he would have to give a little. So, he did, and did you roll with it. You found games around his interest in reading, trivia night became a routine when he visited which was held at a local bar. After the first few times, Kaiba found himself looking forward to the routine when he would visit. Then he found himself enjoying your fingers, in a very non-sexual way. You seemed to read when he was stressed and would end up giving him a gentle head massage as he laid in your bed.

Sleeping, literal sleeping also came easy in your company. You were warm and he enjoyed that warmth. There were times when he would wake up to find you smiling down at him as you played with his hair. Those were mornings he found himself never wanting to leave your side. You were doing near everything to make sure he was happy and asked for little in return.

That was a startling realization when he noticed. A year started to turn into two, those monthly visits were becoming longer and longer. Lustful encounters were becoming passionate and blissful.

Yet it was all a lie.

The pressure of not telling you who he was started to get to him as the second year was approaching. You were in a relationship with Seth, an IT guy who had to travel for the corporation he worked for. A guy who liked suits, not flashy trench coats. A gentle giant as you come to call him, not the cold-hearted business man who would destroy a life without a second thought. A man who only had eyes and an arm for you, but in Japan still made public appearances with a model. But Seto Kaiba wanted to keep the lie. There was no pressure in being Kaiba, no stress in wondering if you cared for him not his money, worries of you getting hurt didn’t exist as no one knew who you were and you didn’t know who you were dating. Seto could keep being Seth if it meant waking up to being in your arms and listening to how fast your heart beat when he spoke. Seth could continue being real as you whispered how much you loved him.

The lie who was Seth could exist as long as it meant having you. You didn’t need know about Seto Kaiba. With you, Kaiba Corp., the pressure of the world and the loneliness didn’t exist.

So, as he stared down at his phone, he knew it all would come crashing to an unforgivable end.

 ** _“Surprise! I’m in Japan – Tokyo – for our second-year anniversary!”_** It should have been cute, romantic, you who barely had anything, saved up to show up a week before he was to come visit you. **_“I know you buy your tickets last minute, so I thought I would come before you did! I’ll be here for two weeks; I was able to get my vacation for this time!”_**

Seto had told you he worked for a company in Japan. As you sent him the address of your hotel, Kaiba’s heart slowly froze over. He needed to get ready to defend himself, this was your fault. Yes, of course, that was what he would tell himself. You had gone out of your way to ruin a good thing. Your selfish act would end something he wanted to desperately to keep. Sighing, he told you he needed a few days as it was a busy season and wouldn’t make it right away.

**_“Okay, I figured I might not have arrived at a good time. Don’t worry! I have tours I can book and occupied myself with. Just don’t leave me wanting too long! I might end up giving into cosplaying and join a maid-café for fun!”_ **

That should have made him smile, but the thought of you touring around Japan just made his fears stronger. Kaiba wanted to be far away from the situation, so when Isono brought him news of a red-carpet event, it meant he could stay away for yet another night. He told you something came up and you sent him best wishes and asked that he make sure he at least tries to sleep sometime soon. Kaiba could only think his saving grace was that you didn’t follow celebratory news as you didn’t seem to know better to who he really was.

Thus, Kaiba attended the event. He was accompanied by a rather well-known international model this time. He had been seen in public a few times with her, so of course, the rumors were that it was serious and the press asked as they walked together. The event was boring, as these events usually were when he wasn’t hosting them. When he got home, he checked his phone. You had messaged him at some point during the night.

**_“You know I love you right? I really mean it Seth. If there is anything I can do, please let me know.”_ **

Kaiba raised an eyebrow but thought nothing of it and decided to ignore it until morning. It was late anyway and waking you wouldn’t do much but make it harder for you to sleep. The next morning was a surprise to Kaiba, he hadn’t expected his date from the night before to show up at his office. When he asked what she wanted, she offered him something he would outright refuse. Marriage.

“Kaiba, we have been seen together for almost two years now. I think we should look at this seriously.”

Kaiba glared at her. “No, we only appear together for appearance sake. I need to not show up to events alone and you need to network. Nothing else, I am not marrying a model.”

She smiled. “I understand Kaiba. I have a pretty good idea as to why. I happen to see you both together when I was in the States. I heard you were in the same state as me and tried to look you up, then I saw her. She’s cute.”

Kaiba’s expression dropped to one of expressionless stone. The international beauty waved her hand defensively.

“Kaiba, I am not blackmailing you. I understand completely. She is what you want but not what you need, am I right? I am not asking you to dump her, just…I want to leave being a model, you need an heir with good breeding and can be raised in this society while you are here, at work. I am willing to do the trade off.”

What she said wasn’t something that didn’t cross the CEO’s mind. Bringing you into his world would risk so much and would probably drive you away. The deal the women in front of him was offering was attractive, have the model family Japan expected and keep you, far away from it all.

“I don’t need an answer now, just consider it.”

There wasn’t much to consider. The newspaper had the story of his engagement the next morning as he hid away to travel to Tokyo. Kaiba sighed in relief when he realized you had stayed in one of his hotels. He could rid the cameras of any evidence of both of you being here with no problem and no effort. Knocking on the door he smiled when you answered it. He came in and threw his jacket on a chair along with his case.

“I was thinking, we can try to get you a refund for the rest of the stay here and we can go to a quiet place near the beach. I could rent us a vacation home.” More like use the vacation home he already had.

Kaiba leaned into you when he felt your arms snake around his waist and you embraced him.

“I would like that.” Your grip became tighter.

His eyebrows came together. “Is something wrong?”

“I’ve missed you a lot.” Your voice was cracking. “I thought you wouldn’t come.”

Kaiba stiffen. “What made you think that? I told you I was just busy.”

He felt you nod as your grip became tighter and you started to tremble. Looking up at the ceiling Kaiba inhaled deeply. It was clear why you were so upset; he shouldn’t have been foolish enough to believe you wouldn’t have found out somehow. He was all over Japan, you were bound to find out. Quickly, he began steeling himself.

“When did you find out?” He felt your nails dig into his shirt.

“Don’t say that…it means that it’s true.” You whimpered into his back.

Slowly he brought his hands to rest on yours before releasing himself from your grip. He looked down at you, expressionless as the tears ran down your face. Such a pleading expression you offered him, it was begging him to tell you it was a mistake and misunderstanding.

“You shouldn’t have come to Japan. We could have been happy if you stayed home.” It was your fault, he needed to tell himself that as he prepared for the fight, the backlash.

You turned your gaze down and nodded. “You’re right.”

He felt his mouth become ajar. You agreeing wasn’t what he expected.

“You and everyone else.” You tried to smile as you hugged yourself tightly. “I forgot my place. I’m the woman, no… the girl that’s only fun to be with. Not the one…” Pained turned your expression. “Not the one a man could ever see a future with.”

You looked at him. “That’s what you were gonna say right? Why you choose to marry her?” You looked away and walk from him. “Or course it is, why else would this happen again… and again. At least this time it wasn’t someone I knew.” You started to pack as he stared. Tears running down your face as you talked to yourself.

“I am sorry I ruined everything.” You shoved everything in the suit case. “I’m sorry I was never good enough… I’m-“

“Stop. Please, stop.” Kaiba couldn’t watch it anymore. You shouldn’t be the one falling into a pit of despair. You should have been the one who go angry, called him every name you could think of, tell him how much you hated him, how you never loved him.

You just stood there, holding back the sobs as you stared down at the pile in front of you. He found himself moving near you, as he reached you flinched, as if expecting anything but a gentle touch. This time the anger Kaiba felt wasn’t towards you, but himself. He had ruined the best thing to enter his life since his brother.

He felt his other hand ball into a fist and shake with rage. You must have noticed as you inched away. He had so many choices, he committed so many errors, his next one would decide his future for good. For once, Kaiba couldn’t have his cake and eat it too.

“You’re wrong.” No longer could Kaiba control his tone.

You began to crumble into yourself.

“None of this is your fault.” He watched as a new wave of panic began to reveal itself. His choice had to be made, so he made it. Grabbing you he held you to him, glaring at the wall, he cursed himself.

“You are worth much more than this. You are worth a future with.”

Your trembling fingers clung onto him and he held you tighter. “Let me prove that to you.”

“Seth…”

His jaw tightens. “Seto, my name is Seto… Seto Kaiba.”

“You’ll always be my Seth.” Those few words were enough for him to say it, just this once.

“I’m sorry, my love.”

The conversation after that was long. You learnt who he was and he learnt why it had been years since you last dated someone. You also informed him that you would forgive him but you would never forget. He had broken your trust and only time would mend that. Kaiba would have rather had both, as the whole thing felt like a weight hanging over his head. But you never brought it up, not once in the following year since he called off the engagement to the model and had you and the dog move in with him. Even when things were getting heated over the planning of both of your wedding, it never surfaced. Yet, it ate at him. During the vows it at nagged him, the dance, he wondered if behind those eyes filled with love, if you still held onto the pain he caused.

That night, on the jet to the destination of the honeymoon you held out a box to him. He took it and opened it. It was a card, simple and the only thing in it. Picking it up he read the card to himself.

_I can forget, only if you can forgive and forget what I have done - > _

Those blue eyes of his looked at your in a slight panic as he turned over the card. There was a small picture on the back.

_Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, surprise!_

His eyes scanned the image over and over again before he looked at you for confirmation. You leaned into him and held his hand.

“Our future is here.”

Smiles didn’t come naturally for him, but this time it did as he thought of the child you were carrying.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I am taking headcannon request on my tumblr! So feel free to ask! <3 
> 
> ~Sea Satin


End file.
